Percy Jackson and The Half-Blood Champion
by Neuriel The Elven Maid
Summary: Percy has dicovered the child of legends. But can he stop his feelings for her getting in the way of his destiny? Thsi is for my friend Georgia, without her this story wouldnt exist :) Sorry but im a really bad speller. All rights go to rick riordan
1. Chapter 1

Shadow Sea

Kia

Do you think I asked to be like this? To be _different_? No I didn't! But I think you can tell I'm _different_ because I live in the Underworld with my father Hades. He raised me since my mother died when I was a baby. I mean he couldn't lie about that, he was the Lord of The Dead anyway. I lived there and taught from the great professors and some the smartest people who ever live. As for friends, well they were tragic deaths; some killed by their parents other are too unspeakable to mention. Hades' wife treated me like her own daughter, always trying to make me see the best in the worst times. She named me Kia because as a baby because I showed a great interest in animals or something like that. Even though I am, what you call, a demi-god, (half human, half god,) I wore traditional robes but I love to copy the clothes of the new dead that come into the Underworld every day. But I only ever long to see the world above me…..but my father is so strict, he doesn't let me go anywhere or doing anything without a guide. Even if a slightly talk about seeing the world, he sends me to my room. Not that it's so bad down here, it's just…well…..I…wanna be normal for once.

Percy

I missed Tyson so much. He was my brother but I didn't care that he was a Cyclops, he was family. Ever since he left for my father underwater palace, I felt really alone. From where I was lying on my bed at Camp Half-Blood, I could see the water nymphs weaving baskets in the lake. Just then Grover burst through the cabin door and I sat upright. The expression on his face looked startled or he had seen a ghost. Trust me; it looked the same look from when we went to the Underworld last year. Something still bothered me since we left there, I swear I saw a girl amongst the dead, like a real human girl , and she looked straight at me…"Percy, "Grover said to me" you are needed, Chrion has found…." But before I had the chance to ask me what he was talking about, he grabbed my arm and ran up the Big House. He calmed himself and dragged me inside and sat me on a chair at the top of the table. Mr D. and Chrion sat at the other end. Mr D. was make vines in to different shapes and not really paying attention as usual. Chrion was in human mode and had a worried look on his face. He glanced at me and said" We have a problem".

Kia

There is only one place in the Underworld which is happy and full of song and laughter, for those people lived their lives to help and serve their world. Everywhere else is dismal and dark and full of despair. Imagine an outdoor concert, in the dark and there is no sound. Well that's pretty much it. I see it all from my bedroom window, which is a giant arch shape. My room seemed the only thing bright here, the walls are purple and the floor is gold, which were my favourite colours. The posters on my wall were mostly bands like Plain White T's and All American Rejects with some Paramore and Evanescence. I not a Goth or cut myself but I love their songs! But one poster is a world map with postcards and pictures (that I stole from new arrivals) all over the world. I had some beautiful pictures of New York and Hong Kong and some of the Amazon Rainforest. I wished I could see those places….My daydream disappeared when I heard a tapping on my bedroom door. Homer came through "Come now Kia, you must learn about your heritage" I slumped of the windowsill and followed him down the hall.

Percy

"It's complicated but we think we have found another demi-god" Then Chrion started to go into a weird transience and mutter his sentences. I started to over toward him but Grover stopped me. "Sorry about that but I needed a blessing from the Gods to tell you this tale. I saw something I dream in which I saw a young girl clad in traditional clothes of old but she looked of this age. See saw the dead and talked to them but I saw her stare into a soul of a living boy and see the thing he desired the most" He strolled up to me" His mother" I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I knew what he saw was about me. "Did you see her face?" I asked eagerly before I could think. Chrion face looked grim "I could not see her face, it was covered by a cloak, but I sensed she was one of you, she must be" "She how do we find her?" I stood up over Chiron, if this girl knows something about how Hades took my mother last summer; I need to know who she is. "The thing is…."

"What is it!?"

"This child….is…..not alive"

"How is that?"

"It explains that she can talk to the dead, she is one of them."

"Things could be more easy, but where the fun in that" I said sarcastilly.

Kia

Homer was my teacher and I learnt all about the Greek gods and their great conquests and how they made the world what it is today. I was gifted with an identic memory, so I never forgot anything. I learnt how to read, write and speak Ancient Greek which was easy compared to English. The words seem to dance on the pages so I can't read them. Modern doctors taught about medicines. The medicine I ever needed if I were ill was some nectar or ambrosia, it can kill mortals but too much can kill us too. Scientists taught me about the how they thought the world worked before they knew about gods. Hades taught me my true skills that inherited through him. Some were simple like summoning Nights, dead animals, or what I call the Truth effect, which is showing others what is happing in the world. One I found hard to master was learning to create darkness and vanish all sources off light, which sent some subjects I tried on some dead people and they went crazy and fainted. Another was vanishing at night into shadows. But the one that proved most daunting was manipulating and making my own shadow and night to control. So far I can create small burst, only to stun someone for a moment. I try to remember the last time I made my father proud as I stare at Persephone's Garden when I see my mum, waving between the trees. She saw my and waved me over. My mother is deaf and can only community by sign but I can show her what I want her to know through my father's gift. I tell her I feel like I don't belong here, like this is not my true home. She signed "Your life is not here, but out there in the real world. You must leave to find who you really are" Then she vanished before my eyes. I was alone again.

Percy

I can't sleep. My brain is on 200% overdrive on how this 'girl' knows about what happened last year. I mean she couldn't have been their but on the other hand she could have been the girl I saw in the Underworld. But that couldn't be possible, well when you're a demi-god anything and everything is possible. I decided to get up and sit by the shore, to clear my head. Water always made me feel safe in times of distress. I stared up at the night sky and looked for answers in the stars. I didn't remember falling asleep all I remember was the dream, a girl was begging for freedom but a man stood in front of her. It was Hades and he wouldn't let her leave. "Please" she asked" I need to see the world. I can't stay here forever" Hades laughed and left the room. She tried ramming the door but it was locked. She screamed in frustration and fire burst from her hands. She turned and for the first time I saw her face. Her long black hair covered her face but her purple eyes glowed in the dark. She looked about 13, just like me, but her voice was unnerving because it sounded familiar. She stared at her hands in amazement so she stretched them again and fire danced on hand. She stood back and stretched her arm out, fire launched itself at the door and the door disintegrated. She walked through the hole in the door. She looked left and right and then turned to look at me. I awoke still on the beach in a cold sweat. I ran straight for the Big House as the sun rose. Chrion was outside in full centaur mode "Percy, what is it?" I told him all about my dream and he gave me a strange look: despair and sorrow rolled into one. "We need to find her, for I fear she is known to us" and with that he trotted off into the distance.

Kia

I need to leave now. I can control fire, how did I not know this before? I ran to the armouries and there was my dagger, made of celestial bronze. It gave off a faint glow. _Just remember your training, if threated, kill all that appose. _Not the best advice but to a demi-god of The Big Three, I had to keep my wits about myself. They were not meant to have kids for some ancient prophecy, so I had to keep this secret. Luckily the dagger shrunk in a laser-light, only press the button and it turns into a ruler long dagger. That's the reason it was my favourite weapon! The only way out of the Underworld is up, a set of stair that leads upwards to Los Angles. I ran for the stairs but they were blocked by skeleton guards. I crouched behind a rock trying to think of ways to get past them when I felt a cold breeze in my face. A ghost girl formed in front of me "Need a distraction?" She said .Hattie; she was an 11 year old girl who died during WWII and one of my closet friends. "Whatever you can do Hattie." She nodded and walked in front of the guards and grabbed their staffs. She ran away and they followed her. I made for the stairs and bolted up them. I stopped and I could see Hattie running, she turned and saw me "Run girl, for freedom!" She shouted up to me. The guard looked and saw me and sped for me. I reached the top of the stairs and pushed the grate up and out and I climbed out of the Underworld into an alleyway. I pulled the grate back across. _Finally, free_ I thought as I started out into the world.

Percy

I needed to see Annabeth. She always knew what to do; she was a child of Athena after all. She was the smartest person I knew. It was incredibly easy to find her after, just look for books. I met up with her outside of Athena cabin. She had her head buried in an ancient scroll. She saw me and looked up. Her blonde hair was tied and her grey eyes looked brighter than usual and as always she was wearing her orange _Camp Half-Blood _t-Shirt. "Annabeth I need to tell you something." I said and I told her about my dream, the girl I saw, everything. When I finished she walked back into the cabin and came back out with a large leather-bound book. She blew the dust off and it made me cough. Then I realised it wasn't a book but a collection of photo of past campers. She came to a page and pointed to a photo of a young girl, at least five, who had black hair off-colour eyes. She was stood in what looked like a forest." Did she look like this?" Annabeth asked me. I nodded and she no longer looked happy and her face was now stern. "Just as I feared" "What?" It was the only thing I could think of. "She had been here for 2 years when I first came. Everyone called her Violet. This photo was taken when first arrived. They used to do that when people were undetermined. I did the foolish thing and became her friend and one day we met up by the lake and something strange happened." She took a deep breath "Some monsters got in here and attacked her. She was a good fighter and kept them away then something like a shadow grabbed and they vanished and so did all the monsters. They came here for her even though she was undetermined." She placed her hand on my shoulder "Percy, if she is still alive she could be dangerous." Her eyes seemed to darken and she looked worried for me. "It's ok Annabeth. I don't mean to find her I just wanted to know who she was."

At dinner, I scraped some food into the fire and prayed to my father for help. I knew I was close to knowing who she was but I was missing something. Then I dawned on my, Thalia might know. Thalia was Zeus's daughter and she died trying to save Luke and Annabeth 5 years ago so Zeus turned her into a pine tree. When we placed the Golden Fleece on the tree she came back to life. I found her practicing her sword fighting in the arena "A little late for practice." I said. Her lowered her sword and faced me. Her black covered her face but her blue eyes were as clear as day. "Still a bit rusty" She said as cut off a mannequin's head. "Thalia, What do you know about Violet?" I asked her nervously. "Why do you want to know? I remember her trying to help me fight those monsters but…" She wavered and fell. I rushed and caught her. She pushed me away and she got up." She did something…..unnatural…She raised animal from the ground. All sorts of animals and all were black. They distracted them while me and her ran for camp but a Cyclops it me and tossed her aside. All I can remember was she shouting my name." She looked like she was going to cry.

My dream that night was weird. I saw Violet again boarding a train. She wore blue jeans and a plain purple. She sat down next to an old man. When I saw his face I gasped, it was Hades. He grabbed her by the throat. "Think it was that easy to get away from me!" She managed to say only one thing, _Help me, Percy!_

Kia

I don't know if it was the fresh air or being around live people but I started to remember things. I remember being by a lake talking to a girl with grey eyes and blonde hair and then being attacked by monsters. I also remember trying to save another girl from Cyclops. A name of a place I also remember, _Camp Half-Blood._ I walked along the street and decided my best bet was a train station. My accent seemed different from others, I guessed I was in America and my accent was British. Talking with my real accent felt weird because I was used to talking Greek all the time. I dug my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I pulled out some dollars and a crumpled piece of paper; I was hard to read what it said for the words jumped around the page but I made out:

_Camp Half-Blood_

_Half-Blood Hill_

_New York._

Ok, New York was where I was going, but I don't think you can ask for a cab to there, people would think you were crazy. I reached into the other pocket and pulled out a gold _drachma_. Used normally for Iris messages, I'd seen my father use them like 100 times. Then I froze. I heard a hissing sound behind me which I knew too well. It was some type of half human/ half snake woman_._ I quickly sprinted down the empty street and it followed me. I stopped and realised, it was a test to prove myself. I turned and stretched out my arm, a ball of fire hit the monster and it turned to dust. Too easy, I thought. I continued till I got to the train station. I walked up to the ticket booth "One ticket to New York City, please."

Percy

I woke and bolted to the Big House. Chrion was still up. "I need a quest!" I said and I told him all about my dream and what I knew about her. He sat and took it in "Go to the Oracle, she will know." Yeah (?) Great her again, she was a mummy that told riddles, basically. I trailed up the Big House stairs to the attic. I opened the hatch and crawled in. It was the worlds most cluttered room, things stacked high on tables, overflowing shelves and a manner of all things. "Oracle tells me what to do" I asked the mummy. A puff of green smoke appeared and a raspy voice answered me

_A choice must be made,_

_A family shall be tested,_

_A shadow shall fade,_

_A hero shall be bested,_

_All hope will fail_

I left the house trying to think about the Oracle said. She had given a short five lines that was bad but that _all hope will fail _just made things worse. Chrion was waiting for me outside; I told him what the Oracle had said. "Now you must decide who take with you." "We will go" said two voices behind me. I didn't object "Percy, Annabeth and Grover go and find what you seek, may the gods bless you."

"Why did you two do that?" I asked Grover and Annabeth as we waited for Argus to bring the bus around. "You are always going to need our help Percy, whether you like it or not" said Annabeth. Grover pitched in "Plus we haven't done something as a group for a bit "He was right. We hadn't done much together since I saved him from that Cyclops a few months ago. "Well Percy, do you have a plan?" He asked me. "Well…"

It took them a few minutes to sink in but they agreed. The Plan was: Find Violet and take her back to camp to find out who was her godly parent. I can't believe how easy it sounded then. Argus beeped the horn and we got into the car. I took one last look at Camp as we drove away. Little did I know, I wouldn't be back for some time…

New York was as busy as usual. People didn't like to care about others just getting where they wanted on time. Argus dropped us off at the train station but Grover was quaking in his boots then he said something unexpected "There something at work here." "What do, you mean?" I asked. "It's a knife in the dark"

Kia

The train ride wasn't as pleasant as I had thought. Screaming children made me want to chop off their heads. At the next stop a woman got on and sat right next to me, while there were plenty of other seats. She had dark blonde hair and nearly clear eyes. I made sure my laser-light was in my pocket, I had a feeling this guy wasn't human. "Don't fear young half-blood, I've been following you for a while." Before I had time to start asking how he knew he said "I am known by many names but you probably know me as Artemis. We will see each other again young one, for I believe you will finally find what you seek." And with that she vanished in front of me.

I got off at New York train station and it suddenly felt very cold. I've never known something this cold in winter before. Some kids approached me, they were about my age but they didn't look menacing, almost friendly. A boy was looking straight at me and I recognised me instantly. He was the same boy I had a dream about before I left home, I saw him calling out in the dark for a girl named Violet and then I saw he was holding a picture of her in his hands. "Hi" he said. "Hi "said back. A girl nudged him. It was the same girl I remembered, same grey eyes, and same blonde hair. "Do you know who that is?" Then I didn't realise what I did but I put my hand to his face and showed him everything I seen, about a camp, about my dreams but I didn't show him about the Underworld. He was taken aback. He turned to the girl and whispered something to her. She came face-to-face with me "Who are you?" she asked. "I was hoping you could tell me, Annabeth." Annabeth grabbed my arm so hard I swear I heard the bones crack. The other boy grabbed her and calmed her down. The boy turned to me "Hi I'm Percy, whets your name?"

Percy

She swept her black hair behind her ears and I could see her purple eyes glare at me. "Kia but I'm not sure that's my real name." she replied. Annabeth whispered to me "Its Violet, id know that voice anywhere." What Kia/Violet had done to me was weird. She touched my face and a million images raced in front of my eyes. She showed me how she got here and what she knows about Annabeth and Thalia, it was really creepy. "Now we should get back to camp." Grover and Annabeth nodded. "I don't think so" a voice behind me said. We saw a giant half-man/half-tiger ready to pounce behind us. "Run!" Kia shouted. We ran but she was as calm and still as the sea. I reached for her but Annabeth pulled me behind a turnstile. We watched in awe as Kia obliterated the monster with a blast of green fire. She fell to her knees and Grover ran to her. He held her hands in his "Your hands are as cold as ice but that was some power you have their. No live God in Olympus has that in them. How did you do that?" She looked at him with tears in her eyes " I have no idea." He helped her up and she was shaky but could walk.

All the cab ride back to camp, Annabeth pestered Kia about the whole 'fire thing'. "Tone it down will you, I don't know about you but I've never heard of a God that shoots different coloured fire." "Neither have I." She said" but I once read a story about how a mortal once asked for her family line to be blessed by the Gods to protect them. She was given a choice; the blessed one would be the one to save their family or restore good to the Gods new world. She chooses to restore good and they blessed the future child with three powers: To summon animal, to show the truth and of course the manipulation over fire. The child was said to be identifiable by her eyes, for where the colour of a champion" I looked over at Kia, who Grover was talking to about the differences between satyrs and goats. I thought if she was the blessed child it would explain why she was that powerful. It would also explain her eyes and why they were a colour of purple all by their self.

Kia

The cab pulled up in the country side and we got out. Percy grabbed my hand and led me up the hill. I felt myself blush. "This is Camp Half-Blood." He said. It was beautiful. It had 12 cabins formed in the shape of a horse shoe, a spectacular crystal clear lake and a large sky blue barn house. I saw a climbing wall that spat lava and an archery range. I saw centaurs and satyrs alike frolicking in the woods. I heard shout coming from the arena and I felt I was really home. A tall centuar strolled up to us and introduced himslef "My name is Chrion, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" He picked me up and put me on his back along with Percy, Annabeth and Grover and he galloped down to the barn house , which was called the Big House, to show me around. "But before we start the tour, we need to know who you are." he said. I did'nt know what to say but i managed " I hope you knew." He frowned but led us inside anyway. Inside i sat down but i felt a bit out of place. Chrion sat infront of me and told me a legend about a future child, blessed by the Gods, that would save the world. I took it in word by word and i realsied he was talking about me, i was the blessed one destined to save mankind...and i was freaking out on the inside!"Do you understand, you need to learn and train to fight."he said. I was speachless so i nodded."Could you do me a favour? Could you demonstrate your powers?" I lead them to the woods and called some birds. I showed Chrion what i showed Percy by touching his face. He seemed taken aback. Then i did something weird. I cupped my hands together and closed my eyes. I opened them to see fire, all colours, dancing around us. I could see the amazment on their faces and i was pretty stunned by my powers too. I clenched my hands and the fires died away.

Chrion had Percy show me around while he dicussed the finding of the blessed one with his superiors. I did'nt know what it was about Percy but he seemed to glow during the sunset. He seemed to look familar but i could'nt place him. We sat by the sea and ate Smarties because we were too late for dinner."So" i asked "Who your godly-parentage." Percy was quite for a second "Posienden." "Wow that must be really cool." "Yeah" he said "Yeah.." "What" I was confused. "Well" he started "there is this Prophecy about when a child of the big-three will turn sixteen and have the power to either: 1) Save the Gods or 2) Destroy them." I gulped. They did'nt know that my father was Hades and i would like to keep it that way. The sun set into the sea and the sky was black but light by more than 1 million stars. Percy told me all the ones he knew but i wasnt really listening. I sat there and just looked at his face. I had fallen in love with Persues Jackson.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy

We walked back to camp but everyone kept staring at her. I guess it was the purple eyes, I mean I bet most people don't see that often. We stood in the middle of the horse shoe of cabins but she looked worried. "Hey what's up?" she stared at me as if she was staring into my soul. "It's just….something not right here, not just here but for us, demi-gods I just-""Calm down, nothing can get in here, no monster, we are completely safe." I was trying to reassure her and myself at the same time. I knew camp was a safe place but with more and more monsters turning up, I felt nowhere was safe anymore. As I watched her walk towards the Big House, I turned and walked back to my cabin. I opened the door and it was empty as always. The Minotaur horn and the shield Tyson had made for me hung proudly on the wall. I flopped down on my bunk but something hard hit me in the back. I uncovered a book under my covers which was written in Ancient Greek, it read: _Legends and Myth of Ancient Greece._ I opened it and on the first page was the myth of the Champion._ Violet._ It was the most intriguing thing I've ever read. It was said she was given her powers by Pan, Hephaestus and Alathea. Pan gave the call of nature, Hephaestus gave the control of fire and Alathea gave the power to show the truth. What really creeped me out was that Zeus had also given her a power, flight. I wondered if she knew or not but I felt too tired for that.

Kia

My room in the Big House was simple. A bed with a nightstand with a lamp on it and a chair in the corner. It had a window which you could see the whole camp from. On the bed was a pair of denim shorts and an orange _Camp Half-Blood _T-Shirt. I wasn't the skinniest girl but I didn't really care what people thought about me. I was a freak .I got it. I didn't feel much like sleeping but I climbed into the bed. In my dream I was stood the Statue of Liberty and I could see a little girl hanging onto the edge. I rushed over and pulled her up but she disappeared in front of me. "You can't save them all." A voice bellowed behind me. "They will all DIE!" I woke up in a cold sweat and looked out of the window. It was still night outside but something in the room had changed, the door was open and there was a book on the floor. I picked it up and there was a note on it, it read: _In case you need to know more-Percy._ I looked out the window to see him closing his cabin door. I couldn't help but smile. I read about the powers I should have, Call of the wild? Check. Fire? Check. Truth? Check but flying, I didn't risk jumping off the roof but that was an interesting one. Then I saw it there on the page. I couldn't believe it; no I didn't want to believe it. I dropped the book and ran. I ran out of the Big House and into the forest. I threw myself onto the grass. I couldn't believe it and I didn't want to believe it. After some time the sun started to rise and sat up. I was alone and I needed more time but that wasn't an option. Then I remembered something Chrion had asked me when I first arrived. I hadn't answered it but I need a name. I quietly said to myself "My name is….Kaitlynn."

Percy

When I saw Kia the next morning she was defiantly different. She was wearing a _Camp Half-Blood_ t-shirt and denim shorts. I mean she was really skinny but she looked great. She was in the arena trying to find a sword. She was picking one after the other and trying them on a dummy but she looked frustrated "Having trouble?" I said and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Yeah they all seem too heavy" She said. "Wait" She pulled something out of her pocket. "How is a laser-light going to help you?" I asked. "Not a light" she said and she pressed the on button and it stretched in her hand" it's a dagger, you dummy. Id nearly forgotten about this." I took my pen from my pocket and Riptide grew in my hand. She laid her dagger on the ground next to Riptide. They had the same shape and they were both made of celestial bronze. The resemblance was uncanny. "Where did you get that?" I asked her. It seemed a touchy subject but she finally said "Percy, I have told you the truth." She told me that Hades had raised her since her mother and that she stole the dagger and ran away. "Please don't call me Kia, that what Persephone called me, Call me Kaitlynn." I sat there and didn't know what to say. It was all a bit well …shocking, to be honest. I knew she was pleading with me to keep this a secret, but I felt Chrion needed to know. Just then Annabeth burst into the arena "We need you two now!"

Kaitlynn

Me, Percy and Annabeth raced to the Big House and a crowd had gathered round. I pushed through and saw a healer from Apollo tending to a half-blood. He looked dead, his clothes were torn and his skin was burnt and he had so many cuts. The Apollo got up and shook his head and for the first time the camp was silent. People were returning to their classes when Chrion charged through but he was too late. "What happened?" I asked. Annabeth answered "He came through the barriers about 5 minutes ago and just fell. There were no monsters in the area but he looked like he had been fighting forever. There was nothing we could do." I gulped. That what the voice had said in my dream. I decided to tell them everything about Hades; about me dream but I didn't dare tell them what I read in that book. After a while Chrion spoke up "That would explain it." "Explain what?" Percy asked. "The Champion was said to be a powerful hero and very dangerous. Any god would want them or their side. Your mother brought you here before she died. She thought you would be safe here because you were what your family had been waiting for over a thousand years for. Sadly Hades found you, kidnapped you and trained you as the perfect warrior." I sunk to the ground. The person who I had called father since I was little was a god who had kidnapped me. I felt angry and confused at the same time, but there was no time for that, I stood up and said "I know who did that to that boy."

Percy

Kaitlynn stood there and told us about her dream. I could sense Chrion was nervous and fidgeting as she spoke. When she mentioned the voice Chrion froze up. "What is it? "I asked. "I know who she means. About 50 years ago, heroes just started dying, some from wounds but other would never return from quests. One hero lived and told us something was snatching them up, killing some but keeping others till they crumbled. She recovered but….. Some things cannot be undone." Chrion face darkened and I knew this was serous business." We eventually tracked done that monster, his name was Greckus. He had been taking heroes for information for the enemy so we sent him back to Tartarus. I fear he has risen again." He turned to us "You must go and stop him before it's too late." Annabeth stepped forward "How will we know where to go?" "Try the Statue of Liberty that is where he was in Kaitlynn's dream." Annabeth muttered something under her breath. Then Kaitlynn piped up "Why should we go?" Chrion seemed a bit confused but that by he said "If I did not trust you, I would not send you. "

I had spent the rest of that day practising sword fighting with Kaitlynn while Annabeth studied different ways to get into the statue. I preferred to use my sword Riptide but Kaitlynn likes to train with her dagger which she called Easis. "Has anyone else used Riptide but you?" She asked me. I knew she was hinting she wanted a go so I tossed it to her. She held it firmly in her hand and sliced off a dummy head. She was a perfect natural so I challenged her with Easis. Right away she un- armed my and pushed me to the floor. I got up straight away and charged but she dodged. "Face it I'm better than you" I got it, the line from the Oracle _A hero shall be bested, _and Kaitlynn was a better fighter than me. What confused me that Riptide was made for a child of Poseidon and she was defiantly not me sister. She smiled at me as we swapped our weapons back. I studied her face slowly and she was different , it seemed she had changed and for that she was more beautiful. Then it hit me, I was in love with her.


End file.
